youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
GourdTales: Jimmy, Berlioz
Great-Idea Entertainment's movie-spoof of VeggieTales: Rack, Shack & Benny. Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales; original design only) *Larry the Cucumber - Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales; original design only) *Junior Asparagus - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Laura Carrot - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Mr. Nezzer - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mr. Lunt - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grandpa Narrator Scallion - Yoda (Star Wars) **extra - Larry the Cucumber (with a shoe on his head) (VeggieTales; original design only) *Mom Asparagus - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Dad Asparagus - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *3 Female Asparagus Singers - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) Plot: The show starts with Jimmy alone. Jerry appears on the countertop, wearing an oven mitten on his head, with his eyes covered. When Jimmy asks Jerry why he's wearing an oven mitten on his head, Jerry says that it's because he saw it on the cover of "Gourd Beat" magazine and that everyone's doing it. Unable to see, however, Jerry crashes into the sink. Jimmy reads a letter from Dexter Wilmington from Tuscaloosa, AL about peer pressure, and then the story begins. The story's told from Yoda and Larry who's wearing the same shoe on his head. We're introduced into the world of The Prince John Chocolate Factory, where the employees (The Peas) work hard all day, making chocolate bunnies on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth chocolate bunny, Prince John announces that for 30 minutes, all of the employees may eat as many bunnies as they want. While all of the employees eat all of the chocolate bunnies, Berlioz tells his friends, Jimmy and Jerry, that they shouldn't gorge themselves on chocolate, as their mothers and fathers had taught them. When Prince John comes out to soak up the appreciation of his employees, he finds them all lying ill… except for Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry. They're rewarded and made junior executives. The following day, Prince John calls Jimmy, Berlioz, and Jerry into his office and tells them that he constructed a 90-foot bunny; he believes that if the bunny were a big bunny, then all of the employees would love it as much as he does. To make things worse, Prince John also sings The New and Improved Bunny Song, whose lyrics state that nothing in the world is more important than the bunny. Prince John intends to force all of his employees to bow down before the bunny statue and sing the song; those, who refuse will be thrown into the furnace like the "bad bunnies". Naturally, this causes Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry great concern, since they don't agree with the words in the song (such as, "I don't love my soup or my bread, just the bunny."). When the time comes, Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry refuse to bow and sing. Prince John condemns them to the furnace, but gives them one last chance to sing the song; still, they refuse to sing, explaining that they were taught to stand by what they believe is right. Prince John sends them down a chute into the furnace, but Smurfette rescues them with her milk truck. Smurfette's rescue attempts get thwarted though, and in spite of her efforts, Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry get dropped into the furnace anyway. But they don't burn. A fourth person appears in the furnace and they're spared. Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry emerge from the furnace, unscathed. Prince John reconciles with himself. The story ends with a song called Stand Up!, which's about standing up for what you believe in. Back on the countertop, Jimmy and Jerry wrap up, but Jerry's still stuck in the sink. Jerry recognizes now that the futility, that landed him there, that just because everyone else's wearing an oven mitt on their heads doesn't mean that he has to. Jerry laments his wasted life, and Jimmy offers to help, but ends up stuck in the sink, himself, as the episode ends. Songs: #''Good Morning, Yoda and Larry'' - Smurfette, Sir Hiss, Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry #''Think of Me (part 1 edition)'' - Duchess and Berlioz #''The Bunny Song (new and improved edition)'' - Prince John and the Bimbettes #''Think of Me (part 2 edition)'' - Jimmy, Berlioz and Jerry #''Silly Songs with Jerry: Dance of Jerry Gourd'' - Jimmy and Jerry #''The Bunny Song (reprise edition)'' - Prince John #''Stand Up!'' - Jimmy, Berlioz, Jerry and Peas #''What We Learned'' - Jerry GourdTales: Very Silly Songs! edition To view this article of the songs edition GourdTales: Very Silly Songs!, go to GourdTales: Jimmy, Berlioz & Jerry/Songs (GourdTales: Very Silly Songs! edition). Gallery: Jimmyasrack.jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Bob the Tomato as Rack Berliozasshack.jpg|Berlioz as Junior Asparagus as Shack Jerryasbenny.jpg|Jerry Gourd as Larry the Cucumber as Benny GourdTales The New & Improved Bunny Song|GourdTales: The New & Improved Bunny Song DanceofJerryGourdTitleCard.png|Silly Songs with Jerry: Dance of Jerry Gourd Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:GourdTales Category:Episodes